Challenge!
by Polska-1999
Summary: This is a challenge for any author who thinks that they have what it takes to prove it to me that they are the best!


_**Here's a challenge for all of you who know Sonic X, and even for those who don't. If you don't know too much about Sonic X, look up a list of the episodes and the summary of each one and try to watch the last few episodes on Youtube. Plus, if you need help, PM me!**_

_**Good luck to everyone who competes!  
**_

In Sonic X, Sonic was the one who came back from fighting Red Oak. But what if Shadow came back instead of him, bringing them Sonic's torn-up glove and the news that Sonic is gone? Follow Shadow as he joins the Sonic Gang, deals with the guilt of not listening to Maria and not accepting Sonic's offer, the feeling that it was his fault that Sonic and Cosmo are gone, and trying to fill in the gap that was left by Sonic's death by doing things are totally out of character for him, but are similar to what Sonic would do on a normal, daily basis. (for example, doing Sonic's signature thumbs-up, joking around, playing pranks, making fun of enemies before totally destroying them, etc)

After a few months, once everything was settled down, Mobians are reporting sights of a blue blur in their city around the entire planet. At first, Shadow does not believe them.

However, when he sees the blue blur himself, Shadow has a small spark of hope. He investigates and tries to see who it is. After witnessing the blur steal something important, Shadow is beginning to wonder if this is really Sonic.

Suddenly, it turns out that Tails has a deadly disease that has only one cure. The worst part is, only Sonic knew the location of it. Shadow is now torn on what to do. Should he continue to go after the anonymous blur, or should he wing it and go look for the cure alone, with no idea where to start?

**Rules:**

**1. This has to take place in the Sonic X universe.**

**2. Chris has to play a role, at least for the first few parts where they are getting back to Mobius. He can reappear or stay in the story, though. I don't mind. It's a little bonus if you do, saying as it is pretty hard to write him without flaming him for most people. Oh, and he can be an adult. You have to make everything that happens have an explanation at some part of the story, though.  
**

**3. It must have a happy ending.**

**4. The story must be at least 25,000 words long. (but it could be longer. The longer, the better) (UPDATE 1/2/12: Author's Notes do not count, and I'd prefer it if word count not including author's notes was placed at the end of each chapter)  
**

**5. I prefer no OCs to be used, unless it is for the people on TV or something. Just no OCs that have a major role. (UPDATE 12/28/12: Main villain OCs are accceptable, but only if they are a Metarex that rises to full power after his old leaders were defeated!)  
**

**6. There is no real due date!**

**7. Check spelling and grammar. I hate it when a person has so many mistakes you can't focus on the content because it is so hard to read!**

**8. No Sonadow and everything. Not because I'm against it, but this is a challenge, ad it is challenging for people to write stories without using this pairing and any other type of homo pairing for that matter. However, you could have two people consider one another brothers/sisters.**

**9. PM me if you have any questions or need any help.**

_Summary of Challenge_

_So what you basically do is rewrite that scene, but have shadow return instead of Sonic. You'll have to write what happens afterwards, how Shadow starts to act more and more like Sonic, at first to help everyone get through the loss but then start going those things naturally, and then the anonymous blue blur, which could be Sonic. That is up to you. Then you have Tails fall ill and then Shadow has the choice. I don't care what he chooses, but I want it to be a happy ending. Also, you could have Sonic not die during the explosion but not have him be the blue blur that's been running amok on Mobius. You could have Metal Sonic be it instead if you want to!_

If you want Tails to tell Shadow about how he first met Sonic, refer to "Brotherly Bonds" Chapter 4 "Growing Friendship" by sonictailsbros.

s/8221231/4/Brotherly-Bonds

If you do use it, please give the author credit.

**Here's something that was written in my spare time and could be used to get you started:**

This was it. They won. They defeated the Metarex. Even though there were a lot of sacrifices, everyone who was originally part of Team Sonic made it. Except…

"Tails, where are Sonic and Shadow?" Cream asked her friend. He was crying a bit, but no one could blame him. After all, he just lost his new friend and his crush.

"Didn't they return to the ship yet?" Chris asked, surprised.

"No," Cream replied. Suddenly, the main screen of the Blue Typhoon turned on. Everyone's favorite villain appeared.

"I heard that. They aren't on my ship, either," The fat guy said.

"Looks like Dr. Eggman has a soft spot for his enemies," Decoe said to his companion, Bocoe.

"I agree. What's with the change of heart, doc?" Bocoe said.

"That's none of your concern right now, you two!" Eggman yelled at his servants.

"We are sorry, doctor!" Both robots shouted to their leader, begging for forgiveness. Eggman ignored them and went back to talking with the crew of the Blue Typhoon.

"Where do you think they are?" Knuckles asked, coming in from the engine room.

"I have no idea." Tails answered in between sobs.

"I just hope that they're okay," Amy said, praying.

Shadow floated down on top of the Blue Typhoon. He walked towards a door that led directly to the Control Room, where everyone would probably be at. Before he walked through the door, he opened his left palm and looked at an object that he held. He sighed and closed his palm into a fist again to hide the object. He knew that the news that he had wouldn't make the crew on the Blue Typhoon any happier.

Amy turned around to see the door that led to the outside of the ship open. She got up, thinking that Sonic would come in any second now. However, she was wrong. Her little mistake almost caused her to accidentally hug Shadow the Hedgehog, whom she still did not fully forgive for a few things that he did.

"Shadow? What are you doing here? And where's Sonic?" Amy asked him. She knew that all eyes were on him. His only answer was holding up his left hand and opening his clenched fist to reveal a torn-up, white glove. Sonic's glove.

**Do NOT copy it word for word! Also, this was never proofread, so sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
